1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a droplet discharging head, an energy converter, a piezoelectric device, a micro-electric mechanical system (MEMS) structure, a cantilever actuator, a piezoelectric sensor, and a piezoelectric linear motor.
2. Related Art
To enhance a resolution of printed matter outputted from an ink-jet printer and to increase printing speed, advance is being made in densification to heighten a mounting density of a droplet discharging head. Application of the droplet discharging head in fields other than printing is being discussed. Thus, further integration of the droplet discharging head is required. To improve the integration of the droplet discharging head, for example, as described in JP-A-2005-111982 and JP-A-11-34360, a technology is proposed in which the mounting density of the droplet discharging head is heightened by improvements made in the design of a droplet discharging head configuration. In addition, as described in JP-A-2005-268549, a technology is proposed in which the orientation and the particle size of a piezoelectric thin film are controlled to form a finer piezoelectric thin film.
An ink-jet head using Coulomb force as a driving force, implementation of which can be seen in recent years, an ultrasonic motor using a piezoelectric element, and the like are being developed. Not only devices driven by a supply of electric power, but also pressure sensors and the like that output deformation caused by stress in the form of voltage (because electrical resistance is high, detection is performed using voltage instead of current) are becoming popular. An energy converter that uses the correlation between deformation and voltage (electric power) in this way is known. Some energy converters perform conversion using deformation as input energy and voltage (electric power) as output energy. Alternatively, some energy converters perform conversion using voltage (electric power) as the input energy and deformation as the output energy. Not only the ink-jet head, but also, for example, a piezoelectric device that can control an amount of displacement in correspondence with an applied voltage (electric power), a MEMS structure having a movable section, and the like have been paid attention.
JA-2005-1119852 is a first example of a related art. JA-11-34360 is second example of a related art. JA-2005-268549 is a third example of a related art. J. Appl. Phys. 93 4756 (2003) is a fourth example of a related art.
When the technologies propose in the first example and second example are used, a printer head integrating a plurality of droplet discharging heads becomes larger and heavier. Because of the increase in weight, moving the printer head with speed and accuracy becomes difficult. Printing speed and printing quality deteriorate. Manufacturing cost of the printer head that has become larger increases, becoming disadvantageous in terms of cost.
When the technology proposed in the third example is used, as described in the fourth example, shear stress concentrated on an edge of the piezoelectric thin film increases with size reduction. Life characteristics of the droplet discharging head deteriorate.
Regarding the energy converter, the piezoelectric device, and the MEMS structure having the movable section, as well, the shear stress concentrated on an edge of the energy converter, on an edge of the piezoelectric thin film in the piezoelectric device, and on an edge of the movable section of the MEMS structure also increases. The life characteristics of the energy converter, the piezoelectric device, and the MEMS structure having the movable section deteriorate,